


Snippets of Jonghyun and Taeyong

by minkisolostan



Category: NCT (Band), NU'EST
Genre: Each Chapter is Different, Has other couples but not going to tag them, Light Smut, M/M, blink and you miss it - Freeform, non idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkisolostan/pseuds/minkisolostan
Summary: These are small snippets of Taeyong and Jonghyun, each chapter is a different small section of their lives.There are other couples, but to keep their tags clean (since they aren't in it for very long) I did not tag them. Look within the chapters to see the summary and if there are other couples.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR & Lee Taeyong, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Snippets of Jonghyun and Taeyong

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Person A and Person B are both short and this has lead to a sort of bond between each other that small-tall couples don’t have.
> 
> Like at a grocery store, when one of them wants to get something that’s on the top shelf, an intense match of rock paper scissors ensues to choose which one has to awkwardly try to reach it.
> 
> Or when they cuddle, since they’re both small there is still a bunch of space on the couch.
> 
> Other couple: Mingyu and Wonwoo

Jonghyun first notices when he sees their friends Mingyu and Wonwoo asleep together on the couch, their legs stretched out over the armrest, especially Mingyu’s socked feet, a few inches longer than Wonwoo’s. Jonghyun lets out a snort that startles Mingyu awake.

“What, what do you want?” Mingyu asks, his voice groggy from sleep. He rubs his hands against his eyes.

“When Taeyong and I are on that couch, there’s like six inches of extra space to spread out.”

“Lucky you.”

“It is lucky, plenty of space for activities.”

Mingyu looks down at the couch in disgust. “You haven’t.”

Jonghyun laughs into his cup of coffee. “It’s our couch after all Mingyu.”

Mingyu makes a grossed-out face and shakes Wonwoo awake.

Jonghyun remembers their first night moving into this apartment. Neither of them having money for a moving company, they started with the couch and got a few boxes before Wonwoo brought over dinner and then they all played video games and forgot about the move.

The mattress never made it but Jonghyun still had plans to celebrate this monumental moment in their relationship, so he shoved Taeyong onto the couch and folded himself into his lap. He started with Taeyong’s lips then moved to his neck, removing his boyfriend’s clothes as he made his descent, ending with Taeyong in his mouth and his fingers in his hole.

He spread Taeyong out on that couch, their heads and feet never touching either armrest and thrust into him, keeping his pace for close to an hour, not wanting this moment to end, reaching his peak but taking a few breathes, then at the end, they come so close together that it feels like fate was smiling down on them.

Whenever Jonghyun sits down with his Switch, his feet tangled with Taeyong’s, who’s holding a book in his hands, he runs his fingers over the stain they left there.

\--

The top shelf of the grocery store is a different kind of enemy. When Taeyong did all his shopping by himself, he’d opt to different brands on the bottom shelf but now he has Jonghyun to accompany him, and that man is stubborn as all hell.

It started with a box of cereal. Frosted Flakes to be exact, Taeyong suggested the off-brand kind but Jonghyun made a face and Taeyong knew it was a losing battle, so he glanced up the aisle for an employee. Then Taeyong was being lifted into the air, Jonghyun’s strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“Put me down.”

“Not before you grab my cereal.”

A lady passing by laughed at them and Taeyong turned a bright shade of red but he grabbed the box. Jonghyun put him down and for the rest of their lives, Jonghyun lifts Taeyong up to get the brand they like. Taeyong gets used to it, plus, who would complain about having Jonghyun’s arms wrapped around them, especially when he starts hitting the gym with Dongho.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on twitter @Minkisolostan


End file.
